The Five Tamakis
by teacupcococake
Summary: Five Tamakis! Whats going on! Read to find out! Rated T just in case. Bit of a really quick ending...Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! This is my first fan fiction and I'm aware that I need to improve by writing ability so ALL feedback would be happily accepted! **

**Five Tamakis!**

**Chapter 1:**

'_Would Tamaki Suoh please reports to the heads office.'_

The voice echoed around the school.

"I wonder why Father wants me." Said Tamaki.

"Probably something to do with work." Harahi stated as uninterested as possible, "Nothing to be worried about"

"I guess, see you later guys!" Tamaki said as he walked out.

"Bye!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

The other members just continued with there various interests.

"Mori-Sempi whats wrong with Tamaki?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

…

"What! You really mean it?"

"Yes Tamaki, go and pick them up in half an hour! Now let me get on with our work."

"Yes father." And then Tamaki ran out of the room.

"Ahhhh! Yes! There finally coming!" Tamaki shouted with joy.

…..

"He's been gone quite a long time now hasn't he Mori-Sempi?"

"Mmm." Mori's reply lacked words but was under stood by those around him.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Nothing to worry about."

"Maybe he got sent away again." Hikaru said.

"Don't say that Hikaru!" Kaoru whimpered.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Hikaru said hauling his brother into a hug.

The others dismissed this at once.

"I'll go see-" Haruhi started but got cut off by the doors blowing open.

And there stood five Tamakis!...

**To be continued …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The door burst open…

And there stood Tamaki. But there also stood two other Tamakies on each side!

"What!" All the hosts screamed.

**Kyoya's Pov**

Tamaki just stood there with that stupid grin on his face.

We could tell that the Tamaki in the middle was the original one because of his uniform. It was the usual white shirt. The other Tamakis had different coloured shirts in. Cream, blue, red and green.

Blue Tamaki stood on the far left with Cream Tamaki, then there was Tamaki and on the left stood Cream Tamaki and Red Tamaki.

"Hi guys!" His cheery voice broke the silence. "Meet my brothers!"

"Hi!" The Tamakis said in sync.

I stepped forward. Grabbed Tamaki by his ear and left the room.

….

"Ow! Kyoya!" He said in his little moaning voice.

"Explain."

"Well….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Well..."

"Oh, hurry up!"

"Fine." Tamaki snapped back. Kyoya was taken back by this action and gave Tamaki an odd look.

Tamaki sighed, "Sorry. It just brings back memories. You see the reason my mother was so ill was from giving birth to the five of us."

"Wow so your all identical. That's quite something!"

….

Cream Tamaki spoke: "Hi! My names Takao."

Red Tamaki spoke: "Hi! My names Takeshi."

Blue Tamaki spoke: "Hi! My names Tadao."

Green Tamaki spoke: "Hi! My names Takehiko."

Haruhi was the first to speak, "Hi! I'm Haruhi."

"Ya we know." Takehiko said.

"Tamaki told us…" Takeshi started.

"All about…" Takao continued.

"You all." Tadao finished.

"Nice to meet you! We can have so much fun!" They all said in sync.

"Oh no!" All the host members groaned. "They act like Tamaki!"

**THE END**

**Thank you hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back with MORE! :D**

_A week later…._

"Finaly! We're home!" Harauhi said collapsing in a chair.

The Suoh brothers had decided they would go skiing so they stayed at a local ski resort for the whole week!

"Mmm yeah it was fun." Tamaki said. His face showed joy but sadness at the same time. His brothers shared the same look.

"Whats up boss?" Asked the twins.

"Oh, well my brothers have to go back tomorrow."

"Oh." And then the room fell silent.

* * *

It had been three months since Tamaki's brothers had gone home and every thing was back to normal.

_'Would Tamaki Suoh please reports to the heads office.'_

"I wonder why Father wants me." Said Tamaki.

"Probably something to do with work." Harahi stated as uninterested as possible, "Nothing to be worried about"

"I guess, see you later guys!" Tamaki said as he walked out.

"Bye!" Hikaru and Kaoru cheered.

The other members just continued with there various interests.

"Mori-Sempi whats wrong with Tamaki?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

* * *

The door to the host club burst open. Tamaki was stood in the door way with tears pouring out of his eyes. But all the host club members could see that his moth was twitching into a smile.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"Shes gone Kyoya. Finally I'm free." Tamaki said as he ran into the black haired boy hugging him.

"What do you mean Boss?"

"Whos gone?" Asked Haruhi.

"She died Tamaki?" Kyoya replied hugging understanding fully as he hugged the boy back.

"Mmm hmm, yeah. And there coming back. All of them."

"That's good Tamaki. Is she?"

"Yeah mothers coming home!"


	5. Chapter 5

**EEEk! Please don't kill me! Sorry for not updating but homework and all!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Haruhi's POV**

Today was finally the day. The day when I would get to meet Tamaki's mother. We were all at Kyoya's house due to the fact that Sempi's house was being redecorated and mainly each room was a total mess.

Tamaki and his father had picked up the rest of his family the previous day so I hadn't got a chance to see him or his brother because they were all catching up. So at this moment it was just the rest of the host club plus Kyoya's sister and Tamaki's father. Tamaki and his brothers had booted there father out of the house so they could get their mother, I quote, "Amazingly Beautiful"!

They were due to arrive any minute so everyone gathered in the main room.

** Normal POV**

The shiny black limo pulled up outside Kyoya's house. Out stepped five identical boys only to be told apart by there different coloured jumpers. Four of them bent down and pulled out a ramp from the limo's floor and one of them dove back into the limo and came out with a beautiful blond woman who was sat in a wheelchair that was painted with multi-coloured glitter paint.

A butler opened the door and they strode in. Once they stepped into the reception area they arranged them selves to be two each side of the lady and one pushing her from behind. They nodded in sync to the butler who by this time had closed the front door and made his way over to the main room doors. He saw the nod and then swung open the big wooden doors.


	6. Chapter 6 LAST CHAPTER!

** LAST SHORT CHAPTER!**

The big wooden doors to the main room swung open and revealed six figures standing in the centre of the opening.

"Wow!" Mr Suoh breathed marveled at his wife's stunning beauty.

"Hey everyone!" The brothers said happily. Again in sync.

"Senpi!" Haruhi greeted her fellow club member.

"So every one this is my mother…"

**THE END!**

**NO MORE.**

**FIN.**

**KAPUT!**

**SLEEP TIME!**

**GOODBYE!**


End file.
